


NOT A FIC

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Not a fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: just an update on delays for all my fics





	NOT A FIC

Hi! I just wanted to let people know that I have NOT abandoned my fics or forgotten about you.I

Iwas battling with the last bit of workload then I went away for a week forgetting my laptop charger and no battery on my laptop 🙄. Then I got home to find my dog had genuinely eaten my notebook of ideas (any of you reading Pet Peeves series will understand what my dogs are like) and now I'm having a minor bout of ill health. 

So I will be posting something as soon as I can!!


End file.
